when student fallin' in love
by LittleMermaid23
Summary: -KiyoteruYuki; kisah di mana cinta antara guru dan murid yang hanya akan menjadi impian manis dan imajinasi belaka. /REQ: AKIZUKI AIRY/


**when student falls in love.**

**A Vocaloid fanfiction by:  
><strong>

**LittleMermaid23**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to: <span>AKIZUKI AIRY<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid milik Yamaha Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation, Internet Co., AH Software, dll.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sosoknya yang tinggi dengan rambut hitam mengkilap mampu membuatku terkesan saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Ia tampak tampan dengan kacamata bundarnya. Ia selalu mampu membuat jantungku berdegup dengan kencang, seolah ingin melonjak dari tempat dimana ia seharusnya berada.<p>

Tinggi semampai, dan gaya bicaranya yang khas menjadi salah satu ciri utamanya. Dimana ia mampu meyakinkan kami untuk mengikuti ajarannya yang benar.

Aku menyukai setiap lekuk tubuhnya, setiap gayanya, tak perduli apapun yang ia lakukan. Tangannya yang senantiasa merapat manis di dalam kedua saku celananya saat ia berjalan melewati kelasku.

Suaranya yang berat dan kumis tipisnya yang mampu membuatku gila. Terlempar jauh di atas awan kemudian jatuh melayang-layang dengan wajah memerah.

Aku berusaha bersikap biasa saja ketika kedua bola mata itu menangkap bayanganku. Matanya yang begitu teduh membuatku ingin sekali menghambur ke pelukannya yang hangat. Di bawah sorot matanya yang hangat dan kedua tangan kekarnya yang siap untuk memeluk tubuh kecilku.

Itu semua hanya segelintir memori dan impianku di mana aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak akan mungkin melakukan itu.

* * *

><p>Kaai Yuki, gadis dua belas tahun yang jatuh cinta pada gurunya, Hiyama Kiyoteru yang bahkan sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Bagaimana mungkin.<p>

Aku sering bermimpi bahwa suatu saat kita akan bersama. Duduk dengan punggung yang saling bersentuhan, kepala menengadah dan menatap langit malam yang berhamburan bintang.

Semua akan terasa manis pada saat di mana helai-helai rambut hitam kita bersatu di bawah hembusan angin.

Kenyataan bahwa aku sangat amat ingin duduk di jok motor dengan kau di depanku membuatku sering menghampiri motormu di kala pulang sekolah dan menaruh sekuntum bunga ungu yang kupetik di taman sekolah yang tak jauh dari parkiran motormu.

Saking seringnya aku berkunjung ke sana, aku sampai hafal plat motormu yang mungkin saja pacarmu tidak menghafalnya.

Dan kenyataan bahwa aku kerap kali memergokimu ketika kau melihat ke arahku. Pernah aku menangkap bola matamu yang melirikku saat kunjungan sekolah di dalam bus. Walau temanku yang memergokimu.

Aku menyimpulkan itu sebagai secercah harapan.

* * *

><p>Pernah juga saat kau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun ke pada ku dengan menyalami hangat tanganku, yang sangat lama kau lepas sampai kau mengucapkan semua harapanmu padaku.<p>

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yuki. Panjang umur, sehat selalu, makin cantik, makin pintar, dan semoga apa yang kamu cita-citakan dapat tercapai!"

_...satu-satunya yang kucita-citakan hanya bersamamu, sensei._

Seolah kau tidak pernah memperdulikan sorak sorai teman-teman satu kelasku ketika kau menggodaku di depan mereka. Walau bukan godaan yang seduktif, tentunya.

Pastinya kau tidak ingin babak belur ketika tiba di rumah oleh pacarmu, kan?

Semua hal-hal kecil yang kau lakukan padaku seolah menjanjikan sesuatu untukku. Ingat saat di mana kau menggengam erat tanganku guna membantuku menyebrangi goa yang begitu curam?

Ingat sebelum kau menggengam tanganku, kau mengucapkan namaku berulang-ulang dengan nada khawatir seolah namaku adalah sebuah lirik lagu yang indah untuk disenandungkan melalui bibirmu.

Dan banyak hal-hal lain yang menunjukan bahwa secercah harapan kecil itu memang benar-benar ada.

* * *

><p>Tak terasa, sudah satu tahun perasaanku berlalu dan belum sempat terbalaskan.<p>

Hal terakhir yang kuingat sebelum aku menyimpan seluruh memori dan kenangan manis tentangmu serapat-rapatnya di dalam hatiku adalah saat di mana kau menyebarkan undangan pernikahan kepada rekan-rekan guru.

Hanya itu.

...dan keesokkan harinya, aku menemukanmu di kelasku, mengajar dengan memakai sebuah cincin kawin perak berukir namamu dan nama kekasihmu yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi istrimu.

* * *

><p><strong>[FIN]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: aku mau nangis bikin fanfict ini. Nggak tau kenapa, sedih aja. Serius. Mengenang kisah cintaku yang begitu tragis namun sampai sekarang aku masih bertahan.  
><strong>

**Maaf ya, fanfict lain yang masih ke pending. Aku bikin fict berdasarkan mood-ku. Kayak sekarang, mood-ku labil dan menyedihkan. Jadi, aku bikin fict ini berdasarkan mood-ku.**

**Semoga senang dan puas dengan requestnya ya, Akizuki Airy.**

**Regards,**

**LittleMermaid23.**


End file.
